


Asalto nocturno

by CattivaRagazza



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, If you try hard is, It was mean to be shippy, M/M, Some Humor, Try hard and is kind of LawLu, Try harder and it have ZoSan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Los aliados se ayudan, por eso Law debe ayudarlo en su intento de robar comida sin ser descubierto.





	Asalto nocturno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichirō Oda.
> 
> Extensión: 2874 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Sí, debería estar actualizando, ya me pondré a ello, es que quise retomar One Piece y para llegar a donde van gasté dos semanas sin hacer prácticamente nada más, en lo que se incluye escribir. Espero les guste, me nacio de la nada. Hay BL muy implícito para quién quiera verlo.
> 
> [Editado 30/04/2019]

—¿Traw?

Law abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Mugiwara a pocos centímetros. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacía despierto a esas horas y, tras ganar más conciencia, para qué había ido a despertarlo a él.

—¿Estás despierto?

Pregunta bastante tonta, no había abierto los ojos precisamente porque siguiera dormido.

—¿Qué quieres Mugiwara-ya?

El chico solo rió y él esperó la respuesta que le dijera por qué demonios Monkey D. Luffy le había despertado a esas horas. ¿No podría ser para asegurarse que él siguiera despierto, cierto? Tenía que haber otro motivo; y es que había que estar atento mientras duraba el viaje a Dessrosa y él se había ofrecido a hacer la guardia, era humano y se había dormido, pero probablemente Mugiwara no estuviera ni remotamente preocupado de eso.

—Somos aliados.

Y eso no le respondía absolutamente nada.

—Eso no me explica por qué me has despertado.

—Los aliados se ayudan.

—Sí —confirmó—, nos ayudamos para derrotar al Yonkou.

—Vamos a asaltar la cocina.

—¿Ah? —No entendía a qué venía aquello.

—Somos aliados, los aliados se ayudan, debes ayudarme a asaltar la cocina.

—¿Para qué quieres asaltar la cocina?

—Para robar comida —dijo Mugiwara con tal cara de obviedad que quiso golpearse contra la baranda; porque no, no era obvio. O sea, que alguien le dijera cuál era la idea de robar comida siendo el capitán—. Venga, vamos.

Frunció el ceño.

—Un momento Mugiwara-ya, yo nunca he dicho...

—No hables tanto, despertarás a Sanji.

Como si le importara.

—No voy a ir contigo a lo que sea que quieras hacer.

—Vamos —insistió Luffy—, será divertido.

—¿Cuál es la idea de asaltar la cocina?

—Comer.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces?

Suspiró, tratar de razonar con Mugiwara era esperar que el sol saliera por el oeste.

—¿Si te ayudo me dejarás tranquilo?

—¡Claro Traw!

—Bien, vamos a la cocina.

—Pero no hagas ruido, para que Sanji no despierte.

Claro y cuando él le pedía que fuera cuidadoso no lo escuchaba ni por si acaso.

—Como quieras —accedió, pese a todo.

Se levantó y juntos marcharon hacia la cocina en silencio, Luffy por delante.

—Bien —dijo Mugiwara en cuanto estuvieron frente al dichoso cuarto—, abre la puerta.

Law le miró.

—¿Qué?

—Sanji le pone llave, pero yo no sé entrar sin hacer ruido, por eso debes abrirla tú.

Suspiró antes de levantar su mano.

— _Room_.

Pronto ambos estuvieron dentro.

—¿Y ahora?

—Hay que asaltar la nevera.

—De acuerdo —concedió.

Caminó con absoluta indiferencia hacia la heladera. Se quedó de pie frente a ella hasta que Luffy estuvo a su lado.

—Debes adivinar la contraseña Traw.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

—Anda, somos aliados, los aliados se ayudan —repitió Luffy como si eso sirviera de algo.

—No veo que hagas mucho.

—Es que a mí Sanji siempre me atrapa apenas entro, además no soy bueno adivinando. —Y rió, como si reconocer su estupidez fuera gracioso.

Law solo pudo suspirar antes de pensar en sus posibilidades.

—¿Por qué no simplemente la abrimos por la fuerza?

—Franky se enojaría.

Alzó una ceja, aún no entendía el fin de todo eso.

—¿Y quién conoce la contraseña aparte de Kuroashi-ya?

—Creo que Nami y Robin.

Ellas...

—¿Cuándo están de cumpleaños?

—¿Quiénes?

—Tus tripulantes —aclaró—, ¿Nami-ya y Nico-ya?

—Ah, ya veo. —Luffy sonrió—. No tengo idea.

Vaya ayuda.

—¿Podrías tratar de pensar un poco?

La situación ya lo estaba cansando, prefería que terminara pronto, pero así no avanzaba mucho.

—Bueno, sé en qué mes es el cumpleaños de Nami.

—¿En cuál?

—En uno de esos que siempre confundo.

—Usualmente cuando dices que sabes algo es porque lo sabes con exactitud —reclamó Law—, no que estás entre dos opciones.

—Pero es que suenan igual —se defendió Luffy—, no es mi culpa.

—¿Junio y Julio? —inquirió.

—¡Esos! Está en el segundo.

—¿El segundo qué?

—El segundo, el que viene después del otro.

—¿Julio?

—Supongo.

—¿Y qué día?

—Creo que los últimos, o uno de los primeros.

—¿Qué clase de conexión hay en eso? —cuestionó, sintiendo su paciencia agotarse.

—¡O él trece!

—Serás... —Cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de que una idea se diera paso en su mente—. ¿El tres?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces Nami-ya está de cumpleaños el tres de julio —recopiló—, ¿y Nico-ya?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Piensa un poco?

—No sé, Robin no dice esas cosas.

Law suspiró, luego intentó otra estrategia.

—¿Quién podría saberlo?

—Probablemente Nami o Chopper.

Algo que supiera.

—Bien, vamos a preguntarle a tu doctor.

—Pero Chopper está en el cuarto, Sanji podría oírnos —comentó Luffy mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

—Si vamos en silencio no lo despertaremos —replicó Law.

—Sanji tiene el sueño ligero.

—Haremos el menor ruido posible.

—Vale. —Luffy se alzó de hombros antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detuvo frente a esta. Law hubiera jurado que era porque acababa de recordar que, tal como él les había hecho entrar, solo él podía hacerlos salir. Pero no, en cambio Mugiwara volteó a verlo—. ¿Qué importancia tienen los cumpleaños?

Le sorprendió ligeramente que actualmente inquiriese eso.

—Son la contraseña —respondió.

—Ah, vale.

Una vez lograron contar con el médico de a bordo, gracias nuevamente a la habilidad del cirujano, volvieron nuevamente a la cocina con la respuesta a su enigma.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a saquear la cocina Luffy? —reclamó Chopper.

—No sé, solo se me ocurrió llamar a Traw.

Law hizo caso omiso de la conversación de los otros dos y se paró frente al mesón que separaba el comedor de la cocina.

—¿Entonces el cumpleaños de Nico-ya es el seis de febrero? —cuestionó, solo para estar seguro.

—Sí —respondió Chopper.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña entonces Traw?

—Podría ser 2673 o 7326.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Luffy, sin cuestionarlo más—. Ahora podremos robar comida.

—¿Y qué comida se supone robarás Mugiwara-ya?

—Pues carne —dijo Luffy con obviedad—. ¿Y tú qué, Traw?

—Yo qué sé.

—¡Yo quiero algo dulce! —exclamó Chopper.

—Creo que quedaba pastel dentro y también onigiris del almuerzo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —El pequeño doctor saltó de la emoción.

—Supongo que no es mala opción. —Le habían gustado los onigiris y ya que iba a abrir la nevera bien podía aprovechar y comer algo.

—¡Genial! ¡Gran idea San...!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio antes de voltear lentamente, encontrándose cara a cara con el cocinero.

—¡Sanji! —Luffy y Chopper se ocultaron tras Law, cubriéndose de la pronta ira del cocinero. Law, por el contrario, permaneció tranquilo, un tanto incómodo por tener a los otros dos detrás.

—¿Cuándo te despertaste Kuroashi-ya?

—Cuando dijiste _Room_ para sacar a Chopper del cuarto sin entrar.

—¡Traw! —dijo Luffy a modo de reproche—. ¡Te dije que Sanji era de sueño ligero!

—¡Nadie tiene el sueño tan ligero! —Volteó para encararlo—. Y apenas susurre.

Como estaban distraídos solo Chopper vio a Sanji elevar la sartén que traía consigo y qué a saber en qué momento había tomado, a los otros dos el golpe los tomó por sorpresa.

 

* * *

Nami y Robin leían cada quien lo suyo en la biblioteca a tiempo para escuchar los cuatro golpes; solo Nami se molestó en alzar la vista.

—¿Ya están asaltando la cocina otra vez?

—Luffy y los demás no se cansan nunca —comentó Robin mientras daba vuelta la página.

—Fueron cuatro —dijo Nami—; ¿quién está aparte de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper?

—Probablemente Brook.

—Supongo.

—¡¿Por qué a mí me golpeaste dos veces Kuroashi-ya?!

Recién entonces Robin alzó la vista y miró en dirección a la cocina, luego centró la atención en Nami y cruzó miradas con esta. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron juntas de la biblioteca para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Llegaron a la cocina para encontrar a los tres culpables sobándose la cabeza y a Zoro entrando por la puerta contraria, quien seguramente lo había escuchado todo desde el puesto de vigía.

—Porque por tu culpa tengo que cambiar la contraseña —dijo Sanji, sin notar a los recién llegados por tener la atención puesta en Law—, eso ameritaba otro golpe.

—¿Entonces acerté?

Sanji frunció el ceño y aquello le dio la pauta a Law que no era buen momento para comentarlo.

—¿Quién adivinó la contraseña de qué? —Franky apareció tras Zoro seguido por el resto de los inquilinos del barco.

—Traw adivinó la contraseña de la nevera —dijo Luffy.

—¿De verdad? —Usopp se adelantó para ver mejor antes de caer en la cuenta de algo—. ¡Luffy!

—¿Qué?

—¡Cómo pudiste reemplazarme por Law para las excursiones a la cocina! —reclamó, herido en el alma—. ¡Eso es traición!

—¡¿Eh?! —se sorprendió el capitán—. ¡Yo no te reemplacé!

Antes de que Usopp pudiera refutar aquello recibió un sartenazo, cortesía del cocinero.

—Claro, como es entretenido darme trabajo extra.

—No exageres Sanji-kun.

—¿Y cuál es la contraseña, ya que la descubrió?

—¡Eso no te importa marimo!

—Pues el cumpleaños de esas dos —respondió Law, señalando a las dos tripulantes femeninas—. No sé cómo no lo pensaron.

Era obvio, la mayoría de las personas ocupaban cumpleaños en las contraseñas y era obvio que Kuroashi de ocupar un cumpleaños optaría por el de las chicas*.

—¡Oye! —Salvo por el reclamo de Sanji todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, asimilando esas palabras.

—¡Era esa! —exclamaron al unísono los otros cuatro tripulantes masculinos, cayendo en la cuenta—. ¡Era obvio!

Law recibió el tercer golpe de la noche.

—¡No lo digas!

¿Y qué importancia tenía que lo dijera, si de todos modos ya lo sabía Luffy e indudablemente no se lo iba a callar? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿con qué derecho lo golpeaba con la sartén como si él fuera un compañero más? Era solo un aliado, nada más que eso.

—¡Ahora todos fuera de mi cocina!

—¡La cocina no es tuya cocinero!

—¡Tú cállate intento de lechuga!

Zoro frunció el ceño, pero antes de responder el insulto Nami se le adelantó.

—¿Por qué no preparas algo Sanji-kun ya que estamos todos despiertos? —La chica sonrió y miró a Momonosuke—. ¿Tú tienes hambre Momonosuke?

—Por supuesto que no. —Su padre asintió en aprobación a sus palabras.

—Pero es una buena idea —dijo Robin—, un bocadillo de media noche no haría mal. Por cierto. —Miró a Law—, alguien debería revisar que Caesar siga donde debe estar.

—Ah, es cierto —dijo Lufy con calma, luego rió.

Law lo miró unos momentos antes de levantarse y volver a su guardia. Pronto la cocina se vació y la noche continuó su curso habitual, salvo por el improvisado tentempié de medianoche, compuesto únicamente por bocadillos de pan salados y nada de carne. Tal y como dijo Robin durante la comida, Sanji era un tanto rencoroso cuando estaba molesto.

Law se quedó en cubierta por tres principales motivos: odiaba el pan y de todas formas no tenía hambre; alguien debía quedarse vigilando; y estaba molesto con Mugiwara.

Nada de eso evitó que la noche siguiente lo despertara la misma palabra.

—¿Traw?

Abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Mugiwara-ya?

—Asaltemos la despensa juntos.

Y tenía el descaro de decirlo con una sonrisa.

—No.

—Vamos, será divertido.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ayer recibí tres golpes y tú solo uno, fue tu idea así que es injusto y no me apetece ir.

—Venga, los aliados se ayudan.

—Ve solo.

—Pero es que te necesito.

—¿Por qué?

—Sanji le pone muchas trampas a la bodega para que no pueda robar nada y siempre caigo en una.

—¿El punto es?

—Tú eres inteligente, puedes esquivar las trampas.

—Halagarme no dará resultados.

—Pero si es cierto, incluso adivinaste la contraseña, aunque Sanji ya la cambió. —Era un detalle que molestaba a la mayoría, tan cerca habían estado de saber la contraseña.

—Da igual, dije que no.

—Anda Traw.

—No.

—Venga. —Y el chico le hizo un puchero que si le preguntaban no convencía a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

Por eso quizás también debían preguntarle qué hacia frente a la bodega.

—¿Y bien Mugiwara-ya? —inquirió.

—Entremos con tu poder, pero no muy cerca de la puerta, Sanji siempre pone trampas ahí —dijo Luffy—; y debemos hacer poco ruido, Sanji puede despertarse.

Al menos algo de cerebro tenía.

—Bien —accedió, ya resignado a su destino—. _Room_.

Entraron, y una vez dentro Law uso _Scan_ para comprobar la localización de las supuestas trampas. Eran varias, debía mencionar.

—Bien, ya localice las trampas, solo hay que esquivarlas.

—Claro o acabaremos cortados.

—¿Cortados?

—¡Pues claro! Sanji solo utiliza trampas cortantes porque las otras no hacen efecto.

—¿Busca detenerte o matarte?

—Detenerme, es mi compañero, no trataría de matarme.

—Lo dudo.

Cogió a Mugiwara del brazo y lo ayudó a esquivar las, supuestamente, no-letales trampas del cocinero. Una vez estuvieron en un lugar relativamente seguro lo soltó.

—¿Y bien, qué piensas hacer?

—Comer.

—¿No está cruda la gran mayoría de la comida aquí?

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—¡Claro que importa!

—¿Por qué?

Eso se preguntaba él, ¿por qué ayudaba a ese idiota?

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—Sabe bien igual —dijo Luffy.

—¿Cómo va a saber bien la comida cruda?

—Porque sabe bien.

—Eso es estúpido.

—¡Claro que no!

Silencio. Eso que oyeron, ¿fue la puerta de la cocina?

—¡Mier...! —Law le tapó la boca.

—No grites más —susurró—; hay que ocultarnos.

Soltó a Luffy, quien asintió antes de tomarle la muñeca y arrastrarlo hasta una de las tantas cajas, metiendo a ambos en ella.

—No sé por qué pensé que podrías buscar un buen escondite —dijo Law una vez ambos estuvieron adentro.

—Pero nos escondimos; y estaba cerca.

—Es la caja de pan.

—¿Y qué tiene?

—Odio el pan, y estamos incómodos.

La caja era bastante pequeña, para que lograran entrar Luffy había tenido que usar su habilidad y se había enredado alrededor de él, lo que era aún más incómodo.

—Me comeré el pan entonces.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de eso?

—Si me como todo el pan tendremos más espacio.

Debía reconocer que aquello tenía un cierto grado de lógica, ridícula, pero lógica a fin de cuentas. Además y de todas maneras el chico ya había empezado a comer.

¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación? No quería ni saberlo. Menos cuando la tapa de la caja fue levantada y fueron, oficialmente, descubiertos.

—¿Qué se supone hacen?

Estaban tan enredados que daba curiosidad saberlo, así que bien podían decir que estaban teniendo sexo para salvarse de la posible paliza por asaltar la bodega; si el idiota de goma no hubiera hablado antes.

—Estamos asaltando la bodega, o estábamos, ahora nos estamos escondiendo de ti. —Law se preguntaba cuántas neuronas tenía, ¿una, dos, cuatro como mucho?—. ¡Sanji! —Y venía a percatarse recién, definitivamente de dos neuronas no pasaba.

—Bien, ¿a quién pateo primero?

—A mí —respondió Luffy como si nada—, porque ayer golpeaste a Traw tres veces y él piensa que es injusto.

—De acuerdo, tres patadas para ti y una para él.

—¡¿Eh?! —Definitivo, una neurona, no más... Un momento, qué hacía pensando eso en lugar de correr.

Tarde, ni esquivar la patada pudo por estar cavilando sobre la cantidad de neuronas de Mugiwara. Al menos solo fue una, el chico recibió tres.

—¡Ahora largo de la bodega!

Era la última vez que dejaba que Luffy lo arrastrara a algo así, considerando que probablemente el desayuno volviera a consistir enteramente de pan. Pero no, y cuando Robin preguntó la razón la respuesta resultó obvia: Luffy se había comida la mayoría del pan que tenían, así que no alcanzaba para un desayuno completó. Eso plantó una macabra idea en su mente.

La noche siguiente fue él quien despertó a su aliado.

—¿Mugiwara-ya?

Luffy abrió los ojos con pereza.

—¿Traw?

Con su mano hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y se acerco más a él.

—Vamos a asaltar la bodega —murmuró—, para que te comas el pan que queda.

—Vale. —Era ilógico suponer que se iba a negar.

 

* * *

Robin leía como siempre en la biblioteca con Nami haciéndole compañía. La calma reinaba, pero como era de suponer en esa tripulación no reinó mucho.

—¡Sanji!

—¡Cállate y corre Mugiwara-ya!

—¡No tienen dónde huir! —exclamó Sanji—. ¡A menos que quieran saltar al mar!

—¡Saltemos al mar Traw!

—¡No seas idiota, ninguno puede nadar!

—Ah, verdad que tú tampoco puedes.

—¡No es momento de reírse!

Nami enarcó una ceja ante el escándalo que venía de cubierta.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —dijo Robin sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Bueno, Law es inteligente, no como Luffy, debería haber aprendido a la primera que Sanji nunca permite que alguien robe comida, nunca.

—A mí no me extraña.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es fácil resistirse a Luffy —explicó Robin—, y se nota que ni Trafalgar Law puede hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No importa Nami, no esperaba que lo notaras.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo poco que puede resistirse.

—No te entiendo.

—Me lo esperaba. —Robin alzó la vista del libro—. ¿Ya viste la nueva contraseña?

—¿De la heladera? Pues sí, ¿por?

—¿Tampoco lo notas?

—¿Qué cosa? Sanji-kun solo puso unos.

—Lo supuse, tampoco lo notaste.

—¿El qué? —inquirió Nami, cada vez más confundida—. Yo pensé que simplemente no se le ocurrió nada.

—Law tiene razón, la gente siempre pone cumpleaños**.

—¿Cumpleaños? —Se extrañó Nami—. ¿A qué dos personas que están de cumpleaños en Año Nuevo conoce Sanji-kun?

—Eres lenta a veces Nami. —Robin continuó su lectura con una leve sonrisa en el rostro—, muy lenta.

**Author's Note:**

> *No es invención mía, la contraseña del refrigerador del Sunny es 7326, Nami efectivamente está de cumpleaños el 3 de julio y Robin el 6 de febrero. Los japoneses para las fechas ponen primero el mes y luego el día, por lo que sus cumpleaños serían 73 (Nami) y 26 (Robin). También es cierto que la mayoría de la gente pone alguna fecha de cumpleaños de contraseña, estadísticamente es una de las contraseñas más usadas, y de hecho por eso mismo no la recomiendan. Siendo la contraseña de la nevera 7326 se hace obvio de dónde la sacó Sanji.
> 
> Al menos la serie te demuestra que es a prueba de idiotas (?).
> 
> **Zoro está de cumpleaños el 11 de noviembre (11/11).


End file.
